


Just a Little Bit of Hocus Pocus

by goandgetthegun



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest/Houcus Pocus AU</p><p>John drops Sam and Dean off in Salem, Massachusetts. Sam hates it there, and now it's Halloween, and Dean wants to drag him out trick or treating. At least this creepy old 'Sanderson House' promises some entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Classes and A Couple Dumb Asses

**Author's Note:**

> This wont make much sense if you've never seen the movie.
> 
> If you haven't seen it what are you doing go watch it.

"Poor Thackery Binx," Miss. Olin continued her story from the head of the classroom, "neither his mother, his father, nor anyone else ever knew what became of him those three-hundred years ago." 

“And so,” she began to walk between a row of desks, doing her best spooky voice now, "the Sanderson Sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old Sanderson house," she paused, standing in the center of her students. "Warding off any," she continued, "who might make the witches come back to life!" The last word punctuated with ribbon tossed towards an unsuspecting girl, making the whole class jump. She’s got showmanship, he’ll give her that much. But the rest of it, is complete bullshit.

“Gimme a break,” Sam mutters under his breath and rolls his eyes. Supernatural things are very, _very_ real, Sam knows this better than almost everyone. But this story, and pretty much everything about Halloween is stupid. If anyone here knew what was really out there, all the stuff that actually could kill them, they’d shit their pants right here and now.

“Aha, we seem to have a skeptic in our midst,” Miss Orin started, making her way to where he sat, “Mr. Winchester, would you care to share your _California-laid back-tie dyed_ point of view?” She asked. Sam looked around as the class laughed. 

Yeah, there’s a thing or two he’d like to share with the class.

“Okay,” Sam grinned his best smart-ass smile, “granted that uh- you guys here in _Salem_ are all into these uh- black cats and witches and stuff-”

“ _Stuff?_ ” Miss Orin cut him off, turning to look at the students, humming with disagreement. 

“But everyone here knows Halloween was invented by the candy companies,” Sam continued.

Miss. Orin groaned dramatically and rolled her eyes, the students around him chiming in with their own opinions. 

“It’s a conspiracy theory,” Sam finished, holding back what he really wanted to say.

“It just so happens,” the girl behind him piped up, “that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called ‘All Hallows Eve’. It’s the one night of the year when the spirits of the dead can return to earth,” she continued, the class cheering around them.

She really knew her stuff, Sam was actually kind of surprised a sixteen-year-old civilian knew this much lore, much less any. He found himself kind of impressed.

“Well said, Allison,” Miss Orin applauded her as Sam scribbled his phone number on a sheet of paper, if someone was this interested in bullshit lore, maybe she would be interested in the real stuff. Sam stood up from his chair and walked over to where Allison sat and handed her the paper.

“Well in case Jimmi Hendrix shows up tonight,” Sam said, putting on his best cool guy voice, “here’s my number.” 

A few people in the class make cat calls as she looksat the paper and back up at him. The bell rings and she stands from her seat, Sam smiles at her as she gathers her things and leaves without saying another word, with the rest of the class.

“Sam, fat chance,” the kid next to him says before walking out. 

Sam shoves his assignments into his bag as fast as he can and runs out of the door and down the hall.

Dad dropped them off in Salem for God knows why, Sam doesn’t know what was wrong with any of the other towns in the area, or what Dad was thinking. But here he is, attending high school in Salem, Massachusetts, while Dad is off on a hunt, the only good thing Sam sees coming out of this is that Dean didn’t go with him. 

He grabs his bicycle (a cool old Schwinn they found in the shed behind the house they’re living in) from the bike rack in front of the school and takes off. When he catches up to her, Allison is almost a block away.

“Allison,” he says as he rides up to her.

“Hi,” she answers.

“Hi, look uh- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you in class,” he continues, peddling as slow as he can without falling over.

“You didn’t,” she smiles and stops walking to turn to him.

“My name is Sam Winchester,” he says, extending a hand out to her.

“Yeah I know, you just moved here,” she answers as she takes his hand and shakes it. 

“Yeah, last week,” Sam grins. 

“Must be a big change for you,” she says and Sam remembers his cover story, _you moved over from Los Angeles with your family, because your dad got a new job in sales._

 

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” he sighs, looking up at the orange colored trees around them.

“You don’t like it here?” she challenges him with a smile.

“Oh, the leaves are great but,” Sam shrugs, “but I don’t know, just, all this Halloween stuff.”

“You don’t believe in it?” she asks.

“What do you mean, like the Sanderson Sisters?” Sam laughs, “no way.”

“Not even on Halloween?” she grins at him, and Sam smiles back.

“ _Especially_ not on Halloween,” he answers.

She looks him up and down and hands him a folded up piece of paper, “trick or treat,” she says as she turns and walks away from him. 

He takes it and smiles as she turns to walk away. He laughs to himself, surprised at how smooth he actually is. Maybe spending all this time with Dean is actually rubbing off on him. He unfolds the paper to read what she wrote and... it’s the paper he gave to her with his phone number on it. 

Of course it is.

…

He heads home as fast as he can, riding down streets, cutting through parks. When he comes to the cemetery he rides through everyday he slows down to weave his way through the crowded headstones.

“Halt!” 

Sam jumps as two kids he’s seen around school climb up from behind some markers. 

“Who are you?” The skinny blonde one all but yells at him.

“Sam,” he answers, “I just moved here.”

“From where?” The blonde kid asks.

“Los Angeles,” Sam says, looking them over.

The two kids look at each other with confused expressions. Idiots, awesome. 

“ _L.A?_ ” Sam tries to give them a hint.

“Oh!” The blonde one says nodding his head, “dude!” 

“Tubular!” The fat one laughs.

“I’m Jay,” Jay says, gesturing to himself, “this is Ernie,” he says pointing to the fat one. Ernie grabs Jay’s leather jacket and yanks him close. 

“How many time do I gotta tell you? My name ain’t Ernie no more, it’s _Ice_ ,” he says in a hushed tone, looking back and forth from Jay to Sam, “ _Ice_ ,” he repeats. When Ice lets go of his jacket, Jay stands up.

“This is Ice,” he says as Ice turns around, revealing the word ‘ice’ shaved into the back of his head. Sam can’t help but laugh, these two are ridiculous. 

“So,” Jay starts, walking towards Sam, “let’s have a butt.”

“Ah, no thanks, I don’t smoke,” Sam smiles.

“They’re very health conscious in _Los Angeles_ ,” Ice teases and they both laugh and high five.

“You got any cash?” Jay asks him stepping closer and gripping onto Sam’s handlebars, “Hollywood?” 

“No,” Sam answers, trying to pull away.

“Gee,” Ice reaches out to grab onto Sam’s shoulder, “we don’t get any smokes from you, we don’t get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?” he asks.

“Maybe you could learn to breath through your nose,” Sam says, making Jay burst into laughter until Ice gives him a look and he stops abruptly.

“Whoa,” he says, looking down at Sam’s shoes, “check out the new cross trainers.” The new cross trainers that he had spent most of the money he earned helping Pastor Jim out over the summer.

“Cool,” Ice grinned at him, “let me try them on.”

Sam could drop both these idiots with one hit each, but Dad told them to stay under the radar, and he’s pretty sure knocking two kids out on his own isn’t staying under the radar. He looks back and forth between them and moves to leave.

“Ah,” Jay says, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulder and holding him still. He’s going to have to give up his shoes, you’ve got to be kidding. 

Sam fumes as he rides home in his socks.

…

“I can’t believe he made us move here!” he yells out into the silence of their house. Dean must be out, great. 

Sam slams the door to his bedroom shut behind him and throws his backpack onto the ground. This place sucks, the people here suck, the school sucks, the rules Dad set suck. He drops down onto his bed and lays back against his pillows, breathing deep, trying to calm down. At least Allison is cool.

_Allison_ , he thinks, _I bet she sucks._

His jeans get a little tighter as he thinks about all the different ways Allison could suck. He briefly considers Dean coming home, but that only makes it worse, or better, he’s not sure, before rolling over onto his stomach and wrapping his arms around his pillow. He rolls his hips slowly, letting his eyes fall shut as it starts to feel _really_ good.

“ _Allison_ ,” he moans, muffled against the fabric.

“Boo!” 

Sam just about jumps out of his skin as he hears the sound of his closet doors flying open out of nowhere.

“Dean!” Sam yells, glaring as Dean laughs at him, “you’re an asshole.”

“I got you,” Dean laughs, climbing over Sam and settling next to him on his bed, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting in there.”

“Was it worth it?” Sam says, still glaring at his brother.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, “I think so,” he laughs as he punches Sam in the shoulder, “who’s Allison?”

“A girl from school, the only person from this stupid town who might actually be cool,” Sam answers, laying back down next to Dean.

“Do you like her?” Dean asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” Sam says, gesturing down at the bulge in his pants.

“Yeah,” Dean says, looking Sam over, “want me to take care of that for you?” he asks, “or do you want to think about _Allison_ some more?”

“I think you owe me that much,” Sam says, smiling slightly. It’s impossible to stay mad at Dean.

“You keeping score?” Dean’s voice is low against his ear as. His fingers skimming across the skin just above Sam’s jeans and playing with the line of soft hair there, making Sam shiver, “how much do I owe you?”

“I think a hand job will do,” Sam grins, “but make it good, and you have to suck me off later too.” 

“When has it ever _not_ been good?” Dean says, pushing his hand under Sam’s waistband, “and when have I ever refused to suck your off?” he whispers against Sam’s jaw as he rubs his palm down against him.

“True,” Sam says as he reaches down and unbuttons his jeans. He folds his arms behind his head and watches Dean’s hand work him in his briefs.


	2. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks Sam into going trick or treating with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a homophobic slur

“Let’s go trick or treating,” Dean says from the bed.

Sam is standing naked near his dresser and pauses with one leg in a fresh pair of underwear and looks over to Dean. 

“Are you serious?” he asks, but doesn’t really want to know.

“Yeah, I am,” Dean answers. Sam pulls his underwear the rest of the way on and grabs and new pair of jeans, “come on, it’ll be fun,” Dean continues.

“I’m sixteen, Dean, and you’re twenty. No one is going to give us any candy, and I’m definitely not going to dress up,” Sam says as he pulls on his jeans.

He sits on the bed and Dean wraps his arms around him, “we used to have so much fun trick or treating when we were little, remember?” Dean practically begs, “you need to get out and do something fun. Can’t you forget about being a cool teen-ager just for one night?” 

This is so stupid, but Dean wants to, and he won’t let Dean down. 

“Fine,” Sam sighs, “but I’m not dressing up, and I’m not going to have fun.” 

Their neighborhood went all out, every house is covered with fake webs, skeletons, hay bales, and pumpkins. Children in costumes are packing the street, running around with their bags of candy and laughing. The sun has just gone down and the night is just getting started.

“Lighten up, Sam,” Dean smiles and throws his arm around Sam’s shoulder. Neither of them are in costumes, they’re walking down the sidewalk, surrounded by children and Sam feels so dumb. What if someone from school sees him?

“Can we go home now?” Sam huffs.

“No,” Dean laughs and pulls him closer. Sam stops as sees them coming out out someone’s yard, harassing some kids. Ice and Jay are stealing a little boy’s candy bag and and a few of their friends are throwing pumpkins into the street. 

“Dean, get off,” Sam warns moving to break away from Dean’s grip before they see them, but it’s too late.

“Hollywood!” Jay yells, pushing a kid out of his way as he walks toward them, “so, you’re doing a little bit of trick or treating?” he asks and the group behind him laughs.

“These guys are idiots, Dean. They’re not worth it, let’s just go,” Sam whispers.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Ice grins. By now the group is standing right in front of them, “are you a fag?” his voice is lower now.

They need to leave now, if this kid keeps talking he’s going to hit him, or worse Dean is going to kill him, and that’s the last thing they need. 

“C’mon,” Sam says and moves to walk away and Ice blocks him, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder to keep him from moving.

Dean is on Ice so fast the whole group is in shock. He’s holding Ice by his collar and his fist is up and ready to strike.

“Do you have a problem?” Dean growls, his face inches from Ice’s, “I could kill you with one hit, Sam could too” he moves his arm and Ice flinches, “do you have a problem?” Dean asks again.

“No,” Ice’s voice shakes a little. _Cowards_. Dean lets go of Ice’s shirt and pushes him back. 

“Anyone else have a problem?” Dean turns to look at them, challenging any of them to make a move. 

None of them do.

“That’s what I thought,” Dean grins, “c’mon Sam, let’s go.”


End file.
